


No Pets Allowed

by Six_Lily_Petals



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cats, M/M, Pet Store, evil!cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:36:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6930841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Six_Lily_Petals/pseuds/Six_Lily_Petals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: a modern au where Fenris works at a petstore that has cats up for adoption in addition to selling pet supplies and every day Anders comes in and watches the kittens bc he can’t get one bc landlord is too strict.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Pets Allowed

 

After six years in a terrible relationship, Fenris moved to another city and found work in Hawke’s Pet Emporium.  He needed a new, fresh start.  His first day started out like any other new job.  Hawke showed him around and taught him how to use the till. By lunchtime, they went out back to transfer all the new arrivals from the local shelter into the cubbies that put them on display for adoption.  Since they were already back there, they used this time to feed and water all the animals.

It seemed a simple enough task until Fenris reached into one cubby and was promptly attacked.  Jerking his arm out with a scream, Hawke swooped in to slam the door shut.

“Oops!  Sorry, forgot to warn you about Freaky Face.”

Cradling his scratched and bleeding arm, Fenris observed the creature closer.  The cat’s ears were tattered, his fangs hung out of his mouth and an ugly, deep scar tore through his face.  The black and brown fur grew in spotty, and looked deceivingly fluffy for such an evil animal.

Hawke waved a hand at him as she tied up the bag of cat food.  “Don’t bother feeding him, he’ll be taken care of later today.”

“I shall not.  The little abomination can starve if that’s how he wants to be.”

***

Later in the day, a tall blonde man arrived.  Hawke had already left on an errend leaving him alone with the stranger. He was thankful in that regard, the stranger had a kind smile that Fenris enjoyed.

“I would like to see the cats please.”

“Right this way.” Fenris walked to the back, keys in hand to the petting area that allowed people the chance to ‘meet’ their potential future pet.

“I’d like to see Freaky Face please.  The one with the scar.”

“What?  You know he’s an abomination.”

“No he isn’t!”  Anders reached for the latch on the cubby like a person intimately familiar with it to open the door.  To Fenris’ shock, he was able to pull the creature out without incident.  

“He’s not so bad.”  Anders sat down and held the beast close to his face, cuddling cheek to cheek.  “Want to see something precious?”

Anders rolled the cat in his hands to lay on its back in his lap.  He continuously massaged through the thick, downy fur to the point that the cat wass relaxed and still.  Anders gestured with his fingers, clearly wanting to keep quiet, for Fenris to watch closely.  Fenris leaned in, but was still weary that the beast may jump at his face at any moment.

Anders placed his index finger at the top of the main pad of the cat’s foot, delicately wiggling it into the groove between the toes.  The cat purred louder and spread his toes wide, asking for more.  Anders held out his hand, wanting to have Fenris take a turn. Mesmerized by the complete turn of behavior, Fenris complied, letting Anders hold his hand as it was guided down for the cat’s favorite tickle spot.  Fenris couldn’t help but allow a small giggle of triumph escape him.  Anders smiled again.  How desperately did Fenris want someone to always regard him that way?

***

An hour after Anders left, Hawke returned.  “Crisis averted!  Anything happen while I was out?”

“Yes.  Perhaps.  A man came in to see the cats…”

Hawke abruptly cut him off, “Oh, yeah.  Anders. He’s a sweet guy, love him!  He comes by every day after work.  He pays me under the table to keep Freaky Face from going back to the shelter.  No one’s going to adopt that damn thing. _Eish_ , but I allow it since he cares for him and I don’t have to.”

“If he wants the cat, can afford the cat, why doesn’t he take him?”

“His landlord has a strict rule against any animals being in the apartment, I mean any – to include fish. Evil bastard checks all the time and Anders can’t afford to get kicked out considering the market shortage.”  

Fenris only nodded politely in response as more customers came in to draw them both back to their duties. He made a mental note to schedule his hours around five o’clock.  

***

Over the course of a month, many animals found new homes with happy families.  Fenris found happiness in waiting for Anders to come by and sit with him in the petting corral with Freaky Face.  At first they only talked about cats and the weather, but soon they were talking about hobbies and interests.  There had been a few minor exchanges of flirtatious comments, but considering how horrible his last breakup had been, Fenris was the first one to stop it from going any further.  Despite that, Fenris was pleased to discover how happy he was to have a companion. Someone who listened.  He was unaware that he could smile so often and his face not become sore from it.  

One morning a family came in looking to adopt.  Fenris fell into his well-worn routine and began to introduce all the new arrivals.

“I want that one!  His face looks silly!”  The small girl pointed to Freaky Face.

“I am certain you do not want that one.”

In an instant, Fenris felt a tug at his arm from the man.  “Come now, let her see him.”

Not looking for an argument, Fenris retrieved Freaky Face, holding him just as Anders showed him. The little girl was gentle and kind as she spoke in soft tones to him.  Freaky Face actually seemed to warm up to her.  

“We’ll take him.”  The man patted his child on the head as she gazed up at him with appreciative eyes.

Their clothes were nice, they were well-spoken and the girl was kind.  Fenris was certain that Freaky Face would have happy home with them.  

For the rest of the day Fenris worried.  The hands ticked closer and closer to five o’clock.  No matter where he went in the store, he could hear the second hand on the clock mocking him, _tsk, tsk, tsk._  He found himself praying to the Maker.   _Please don’t be mad at me._

At ten past five, Anders arrived.  Hawke greeted him cheerily at the door with a strong pat to the back, “Fenris has something to tell you.”

Her mischievous voice and sing-song intonation had Anders blush a little with a grin while she skipped off to leave them alone.  “What is it?”

Anders looked so excited, so happy.  Fenris couldn’t stand it if he were wrong.  He stared at the ground.  “Freaky Face was adopted today.”

Anders was silent.  Frighteningly silent.  When Fenris looked up, he saw a thin line of tears threatening at the edge of Anders eyes.  His lips quivered slightly, clearly trying to keep himself held together.  Fenris reached out a comforting hand, rubbing Anders’ arm.

“I-is he w-with a g-good f-family?”  He sniffled then swiped at the tears, but they were unending.  “D-did you s-show them h-how he likes…”

Anders exploded into a ball of emotion and he fell on Fenris, crying his heart out.  Fenris folded the man into his arms, squeezing a bit in an attempt to calm him.  

Hawke investigated the strange noise with a phone to her ear.  “Whoa! Holy shit.  I didn’t…fuck."  She pointed to the phone against her head as an explanation of her helplessness.  "Fenris can you take him to get some coffee or something?”

Anders righted himself a little when they stepped outside of the shop.  Fenris kept an arm around his waist.  Partially because he wanted Anders to know he had support, but also, perhaps a little, because he liked the feeling.  They walked together for a few blocks, Anders allowing Fenris to determine which turns they made, until they came to a stop at a door.  

Swiveling his head to take in his surroundings for the first time, Anders was confused.  “Where are we?”

Opening the door wide, Fenris invited Anders inside.  “My home.”

“I didn’t realize you lived so close.  How convenient for you…. _AHHH_!”  Anders high pitched squeal was cut short when he cupped both his hands over his mouth.  He watched in complete awe as Fenris picked up Freaky Face from where he’d been sunbathing in the window.

“A family did ask for him today, but I couldn’t bear to see him adopted by anyone else.”

“You adopted him?”  Anders regarded him with wide, beautiful eyes. Maker, how Fenris wanted to lose himself in them.

“For you.”  It was a bold risk, marginally calculated, perhaps a bit presumpt-

Lean hands cupped his face as hot wet lips crashed on his own.  Eagerly, he returned the kiss.  Freaky Face objected to the tender moment when he was dropped on the floor so Fenris could pull on Anders’ clothes, drawing him in.  Over and over, they tasted each other, with small whimpers and heated sighs.  

When a pause finally presented itself, Fenris was the first to find his voice.  “So I take it you’re not mad at me?”

“Never, but you do know this means I’ll have to start coming here instead.”  The hopeful rise in his voice made Fenris’ heart flutter to his throat.

“Of course.  It was my evil plan all along.”


End file.
